This invention relates in general to a method of merchandising foodstuffs, and in particular, to a container for marketing foodstuffs having inedible portions, and/or wrappings and with a self-contained means for disposal of these portions.
In view of the contemporary ecology movement, and ever increasing demands for a cleaner environment, a need has surfaced for a means to effectively contain and dispose of waste of all sorts. A particular problem surfaces at places of entertainment, such as amusement parks, sports areans, and the like, where items such as taffy and peanuts are sold and the wrappings and shells are strewn over the grounds, thereby necessitating large maintenance expenses. Peanuts are especially a maintenance problem, as the shells remaining after consumption of the peanut constitute the same volume as before consumption and may not easily be stuffed into pockets, purses or other normal temporary means of disposal for candy wrappers, etc.
The present invention alleviates this problem by providing a source of immediate disposal for the waste products of the various foodstuffs. This invention is easy to manufacture, inexpensive and pragmatic, thereby making it appealing to merchandisers whose approval constitutes an essential part of any scheme in the realm of individual consumption to clean up the enviroment. To accomplish these objectives, the container has two distinct and separate compartments, one of these compartments being for the storage of the particular foodstuffs which are to be sold, the other for the retention of the inedible or waste portions subsequently separated from the edible portions.
Access to each compartment is effected by applying pressure to an area outlined by perforations. Having made an opening in each compartment in this way, the foodstuffs in the one compartment may be withdrawn, consumed, and the edible portions described in the compartment opposite the first. In this manner, waste can be retained inside the container for later disposal into a receptacle designated for such purposes, and a small, but significant contribution to a clean enviroment is accomplished.